The Dæmons
"The Dæmons" is the fifth story of the eighth season of Doctor Who. Summary Episode One Episode Two Episode Three Episode Four Episode Five Background information Apocrypha Links and references Cast *Doctor Who - Jon Pertwee *Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart - Nicholas Courtney *The Master - Roger Delgado *Jo Grant - Katy Manning *Captain Mike Yates - Richard Franklin *Sergeant Benton - John Levene *Miss Hawthorne - Damaris Hayman *Bert the Landlord - Don McKillop *Winstanley - Rollo Gamble *Prof. Horner - Robin Wentworth *Alastair Fergus - David Simeon *Harry - James Snell *Garvin - John Joyce *Dr. Reeves - Eric Hillyard *Tom Girton - Jon Croft *PC Groom - Christopher Wray *Baker's Man - Gerald Taylor *Bok - Stanley Mason *Sgt. Osgood - Alec Linstead *Thorpe - John Owens *Azal - Stephen Thorne *Morris Dancers - The Headington Quarry Men *Jones - Matthew Corbett Uncredited performers *Lawrence Archer as a villager and coven member (3-5) *Keith Ashley as a villager (3) *Gladys Bacon as a villager (3) *Christopher Barry as Red 04 pilot (3) (voice only) *Leslie Bates as a BBC crew member (2) *Frank Bennett as a UNIT driver (5) *Ernest Blythe as a villager and coven member (3,5) *Maria Burns as villager at maypole (4-5) *Bill Burridge as a villager and coven member (3-5) *Andrew Butcher as a UNIT soldier (3-5) *Anthony Case as a BBC crew member (2) *Nicholas Courtney as BBC3 announcer (2) (voice only) *Jim Davidson as a UNIT soldier (3-5) *Terry Denton as a UNIT soldier (3-5) *Marion Deuchar as villager with child (4) *Peter Diamond as a morris dancer (4) *R. Dixon as a UNIT driver (3) *Michael Earl as man in pub, coven member and villager (1-3) *Ian Elliott as a villager (3) *Charles Finch as man in pub, coven member and villager (1-3) *Walter Goodman as a villager (3) *Patrick Gorman as a coven member (4-5) *Bill Gosling as a villager (3) *David J. Graham as man in pub and coven member (1-2,4-5) *Lilly Harrold as woman in pub (1) *John Holmes as Jim (1) *Bruce Humble as a BBC crew member (1-2) *Steve Ismay as a BBC crew member (2) *Ray James as a UNIT driver (5) *Richard Lawrence as man in pub and coven member (1-2) *Alan Lenoire as man in pub and coven member (1-2) *Bill Lodge as a villager (3) *Jimmy Mac as man in pub and coven member (1-2) *George Mackie as a UNIT soldier (3,5) *Simon Malloy as a BBC crew member (1-2) *John Scott Martin as Charlie (3-5) *Lesley Matcham as villager at maypole (4) *Lyn Matcham as villager at maypole (4-5) *Ronald Mayer as man in pub, coven member and villager (1-3) *Patrick Milner as a UNIT corporal (1-2) *Michael Moore as a villager and coven member (3-5) *Roy Oliver as a BBC crew member (1-2) *Les Osman as villager at maypole (4-5) *Myrtle Osman as villager at maypole (4-5) *Roy Pearce as man in pub and coven member (1-2) *J.W. Phillips as a UNIT driver (3) *Mo Race as woman in pub and villager (1,3) *Rex Rashley as a villager and coven member (3-5) *Renne Roberts as a villager (3) *Kathy Ryan as villager at maypole (4-5) *Jean Scaife as villager at maypole (4-5) *Charles Shaw Hesketh as a villager and coven member (3-5) *Paul Stone as a UNIT soldier (3,5) *Robin Squire as Charlie (1-2) *John Tatham as man in pub and coven member (1-2,4-5) *Ray Taylor as a UNIT driver (5) *Ron Taylor as a UNIT soldier (3-4) *Vic Taylor as man in pub and coven member (1-2,4-5) *Ron Tingley as a BBC crew member (2) *Sonnie Willis as a BBC crew member (1-2) *Geoff Witherick as a villager and coven member (3-5) *Unknown performers as **Chalmers (5) **Frank (1) **Grenville (3) **Jenkins (3-5) **UNIT sergeant (2) Crew *Written by Guy Leopold *Directed by Christopher Barry *Produced by Barry Letts *Fight Arranger - Peter Diamond *Title Music by Ron Grainer and BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Incidental Music - Dudley Simpson *Special Sound - Brian Hodgson and BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Film Cameraman - Fred Hamilton *Film Sound - Dick Manton *Film Editor - Chris Wimble *Visual Effects - Peter Day *Costumes - Barbara Lane *Makeup - Jan Harrison *Studio Lighting - Ralph Walton *Studio Sound - Tony Millier *Script Editor - Terrance Dicks *Designer - Roger Ford References 100,000 BC; 800 BC; 17th century; 18th century; 1793; 1939; 1951; 1972 aerodynamics; Age of Aquarius; archaeologist; artillery; Atame; Atlantis; Axon; Azael; barrow; bazooka; BBC; BBC3; Beltane; Bessie; bicycle; black magic; brigadier; British Army; British currency; Bronze Age; bumblebee; Cambridge University; canon; captain; car; cat; chieftain; Christmas; church; Cloven Hoof; coffee; corned beef sandwich; Cornwall; corporal; coven; cow; Cyberman; Dæmon; Dæmon spaceship; Dæmos; demon; Devil; Devil's End; Devil's End church; Devil's Hump; diathermic energy exchanger; "Doc"; doctor of medicine; duty room; E=MC2; Earth; Egypt; EHF; Einstein, Albert; energy; fighter plane; Flint, Percival; force field; the Galaxy; gargoyle; Genghis Khan; Greek; Greyhound; Greyhound Two; Halloween; heart; heart attack; heart failure; heat barrier; helicopter; hen; Hindu; Hitler, Adolf; Hopkins, Matthew; Industrial Revolution; iron; junction box; Khnum; laboratory rat; Land Rover; Latin; lemon; Lord of Aldbourne; lullaby; magic; Magister; mark 4A condenser unit; mass; May Day; milk; miner; morris dancer; motorcycle; Neanderthal; Nuton Power Complex; ox; The Passing Parade; pea shooter; petrol; professor; psionic force; Qui Quae Quod; radio; radio control unit; RAF Strike Command; rationalist; Renaissance; reverend; Royal Air Force; rugby; rune; sabbat; Satanist; sergeant; shotgun; Smallwood; solar mechanism; solenoid; special theory of relativity; squire; staff car; sulphur; Sutton Hoo; swagger stick; Talisman of Mercury; tea; telephone; television; Tom; transistor; Trap Three; Trap Two; Twickenham; United Kingdom; United Kingdom law enforcement; United Nations Intelligence Taskforce; UNIT HQ; UNIT Mobile HQ; Venusian; verger; vicar; warrior; white witch; witch; Witchcraft Act; wizard Additional references Abbotsburn; accountant; ankh; Coldstream Guards; Covenstone; dog; existentialist; frog; G-UNIT; Neary; OLR461E; optimist; owl; Red 04; Robinson; sabbat; Satanhall; Staffordshire; Witchwood Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes